Milagros de Navidad SasuSaku One Shot
by SabryChanKin
Summary: Sakura Haruno una chica muy tímida, conformada con ver a Sasuke Uchiha, en Navidad, nunca imaginó que todos sus sueños se harían realidad. Una vida que estaba destinada a la eternidad.


**メリークリスマス** **と** **_明けましておめでとうございます_**

 **Hoy como regalo de Navidad les deseo muchas bendiciones de Dios y que disfruten al lado se sus seres queridos. Lo prometido es deuda y les dejo esta historia SasuSaku como regalo de Navidad, aunque me atrase porque no podía subir el capítulo, pero aún estamos celebrando las fiestas de fin de año, así que va por dos Navidad y año Nuevo. ahora que tengo mini vacaciones en la Universidad.**

 ***Este One shot contiene lemon (un poco nada más jejeje, espero lo disfruten XD).**

 **Perdón por los errores de cualquier índole que encuentren, aunque se de una revisión se pasan y sin más a leer.**

 **°Personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **°Historia cien por ciento de mi propiedad ;)**

* * *

" **MILAGROS EN NAVIDAD"**

 **One Shot**

Contaba las horas de ese día. Era víspera de Navidad y toda una tradición para ella. Lo vería sonriendo como nunca, admitía que era afortunada de verlo así. Le gustaba creer que sonreía a propósito solo para ella. Además ese año no tenía mucho que hacer, sus padres no estaba pasando por una buena situación económica y esa Navidad sería muy modesta. No tenían muchos amigos y siempre estaba ellos tres; su padre con su linda sonrisa, su madre con su belleza y ella, admirando lo mucho que ellos se amaban.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, pues ella quería vivir así como sus padres junto el hombre que amara, de hecho ya amaba a ese chico arrogante, pero que su sueño se hiciera realidad era otra cosa. Al escuchar un ruido abrió los ojos y sintió como su corazón casi se salía de su pecho. Allí estaba él, tan apuesto como siempre, con esa fachada de seriedad y desinterés. Esos hermosos ojos negros que parecían encerrar un gran enigma, esos cabellos alborotados de igual color. Propiedad de Sasuke Uchiha, el único chico del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada. Pero su timidez era el principal factor para estar siempre buscando coincidencias para verle y además ser parte de la familia Haruno creaba un tramo más grande entre ellos, separándolos porque eran de escasos recursos y los Uchiha tenían fama de ser arrogantes y prepotentes y no se les conocía mayor número de amigos, al menos en ese punto eran parecidos. Sonrió y siguió pensando.

Siempre fue así desde que lo recordaba. En la escuela todas las chicas estaban locas por él, pero eran ignoradas. Estaba casi siempre solo, a excepción de las veces que su amigo rubio almorzaba con él o salían a dar vueltas por el parque. Porque allí lograban estar en un espacio apartado, mientras su amigo se veía con su novia, porque el suegro no aceptada del todo esa relación. Veces que ella aprovechaba para admirarlo, ya que ella iba a estudiar a ese lugar, aprovechando el aire fresco. También imaginaba que en esas veces sus encuentros eran extrañamente amenos, él recostado en un árbol frente a ella y pasaba dándole una mirada sintiendo que la analizaba detalladamente, al cruzar sus miradas se alejaba y ella tenía que volver de camino a casa, o sesiones que también lo vio acompañando a su hermano mayor, otro joven parecido a él y asediado por las chicas universitarias. Pero que oportunidad tendría, ninguna era seguro, estaban en salones diferentes y ese semestre sería el último, pues ingresarían a la universidad y con lo estricto que era el señor Uchiha, seguro lo enviaría a otro país, definitivamente esa sería su última Navidad para observarlo. Sacudió su cabeza y sonrió amargamente, sintiendo como algo le estrujaba el corazón. Aprovecharía verle por última vez e imaginaría que se acercaba y la saludaba, de pronto sus piernas flaquearon al ver que en verdad Sasuke se estaba acercando.

-Hola- Sasukela vio fijamente a un escaso espacio entre ambos.

-Ho… hola- Atino a decir Sakura sonrojada.

-Sabes el próximo año iré a la Universidad de Konoha y sé que tú también lo harás.

-Así es- Sakura no lo podía creer a caso Sasuke intentaba hacer conversación, parecía algo nervioso, pero eso no era posible, parecía que hasta sabía a qué universidad iría y eso solo estaba entre sus padres y su amiga Ino, para ella ese chico era solo quien la veía sin ningún interés alguno y el hecho de que cruzara palabras con ella ya era todo un sueño, así que el chico pelinegro prosiguió, mientras ella seguía divagando sin poder creer lo que le está sucediendo.

-Todo este tiempo he deseado hablar contigo, pero no podía más que saludarte, te veías tan seria y yo…-Sasuke miraba hacia otro lado y se tapaba la boca -bueno tengo fama de ser arrogante al igual que mi padre, mi madre y hermano son distintos, de hecho mamá me animó a dar este paso, podrías venir a cenar a mi casa junto a tus padres, yo me sentiría feliz- Sauke la miraba ansioso esperando la respuesta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si será un honor, Sasuke-

-Eso es genial, vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa y de paso haré la invitación formal a tus padres-

-Creí que ustedes no… bueno tú sabes… no se mezclaban con gente como nosotros-Sakura jugaba con sus dedos.

-No es cierto, nosotros somos reservados y por eso nos catalogan así pero… en realidad creo que soy yo el que hace cosas que parecen aseverar que en realidad somos como lo piensan, papá se preocupa mucho porque cree que pueden dañarnos y a sus empleados, por tal razón el aislarnos es mantener un orden para queridos los que dependen de los Uchiha puedan tener bienestar y paz.

-Ya veo, entonces vamos- Sakura sonreía al escucharlo, tan amable y borrando todo esa fachada de frialdad.

Sasuke parecía embelesado con tanta belleza concentrada en Sasuke y está vez solo para él.

Así llegaron a la casa de los Haruno y tras hacer la invitación, Sasuke salió corriendo a dar la noticia a su familia, porque esa Navidad Sakura estaría a su lado y eso ya lo hacía soñar con bellos momentos que compartirían en el futuro.

La hora llegó y tanto los Uchiha como los Haruno, la pasaron muy bien. Cerca de la media noche Sasuke invitó a Sakura al balcón y allí bajo un muérdago Sasuke se acercó a Sakura.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto-

Sasuke tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y le estampó un beso, que ella le correspondió. Era la primera vez que ambos experimentaba algo así. Se separaron un poco y observándose sonrojados, Sasuke sonrió, atrapando nuevamente los labios de Sakura, esta vez el beso fue más apasionado, estaban aprendiendo y tenían que admitir que les gustaba de sobremanera. Sasuke y Sakura se fueron alejando lentamente y Sauke la atrajo a su pecho. Bajo ese clima tan frío de diciembre.

-Sakura, siempre soñé con tenerte entre sus brazos y está Navidad lo he logrado, sé que no tengo experiencia en esas cosas del amor, pero estoy completamente seguro que estoy enamorado de ti.-.

-Yo no puedo creer que tú sentías lo mismo que yo… realmente pensé que tendría que conformarme a verte de lejos.-. Sakura estaba temblando.

-Yo también solía pensar eso, por tal razón, busqué la manera de encontrar momentos para verte, de hecho cada víspera de Navidad era el momento en que más juntos estuvimos y deseé que tú compartieras tu vida junto a la mía.- Sasuke la abrazó más fuerte, percibiendo que el temblor de Sakura aumentaba ante sus declaraciones, le haría sentir todo lo que la amaba.

-Sasuke yo creí que eran coincidencias y tu sonrisa la amo tanto-.

-Sakura te amo, con todo mi ser-

-Sasuke yo también te amo con toda mi alma- Sakura vio como Sasuke se arrodillaba y le ponía un anillo en su dedo.

-Entonces ¿estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo?-

-¡Queeeeeé!- definitivamente Sakura pensó que ese era un sueño, cómo Sasuke le pedía matrimonio así tan rápido, eso no era normal.

-No lo puedes creer ¿verdad?-Sasuke se puso de pie maravillado ver llorar a Sakura se felicidad.

-Sinceramente… no-

-Lo sabía, pero es cierto, yo estaba muy triste, pues tendría que irme a al extranjero de emergencia junto a Itachi, por tres años a resolver unos negocios y aprovecharía a estudiar su carrera universitaria allá.

Sakura escuchaba atenta, ese era su mayor temor verlo partir, pero ya no sería tan duro después de todo, ya sabía que la amaba y eso le das esperanzas de ser felices algún día.

-Partimos el segundo día después de año nuevo, por eso estaba desesperado quería hablarte, pues no concibo la idea de irme y dejarte a la merced de otro hombre, eres tan linda y me las arreglé para que todos se alejaran de ti, al igual que yo dejé claro que ninguna chica y me gustaba, ocultando mi amor y por ti, de hecho tu amiga Yamanaka me ayudó a alejar a los hombres que te merodeaban, ella me informaba qué chico estaba por declarase ante ti y yo me encargaba de ahuyentarlo, fingiendo diciendo que eras mi esposa, pero que papá nos prohibía decirlo por sus negocios. Cuando supe que no podía seguir haciéndolo por mi viaje, serie enloquecer y me dijo que hiciera lo que dictara mi corazón y eso fue correr a ti y traerte hoy para que seas mi esposa, quiero prometerte que me esperes y en un año nos casaremos, claro si estás de acuerdo no quiero dejarte, pero debo hacerlo después se todo se a lo debo a papa, por habernos difamado por nuestra "supuesta relación".-

-Así es hijo, ahora me verán como un ogro, jajajaja pero es solo agregar algo a la enorme lista de cosas que se dicen se mí-

-Papá lo siento-.

-Tranquilo no estoy enojado, al contrario estoy triste por qué no me dijiste que la amabas, yo hubiese arreglado algo para que estuvieran más tiempo juntos, los negocios ya fueron pactados, pero te garantizo que cuidaremos a Sakura y se casaran en cuanto regreses, pero a todo eso ¿qué opinan sus padres?.-

Yo estoy de acuerdo siempre y cuando me prometas que no harás sufrir a mi niña-

-No se preocupe señor yo les primero que la cuidare con mi vida, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerla feliz-

-Bueno entonces querida estoy seguro que nuestra Sakura será muy feliz-

-Si amor, tienes razón, confiamos en ti, ahora hazla feliz-

-Gracias señores-

-Pero han olvidado algo… Sakura aún no responde-

-Itachi tiene razón-

Todos se giraron a ver a una roja Sakura.

-Yo siempre he amado a Sasuke y soy muy feliz por eso, así que ¡si! Yo quiero ser tu esposa-

-Gracias Sakura- Sasuke besó a Sakura frente a todos muy felices. Pues ese era un milagro de Navidad y no lo desperdiciaría por nada del mundo.

El resto de la velada fue más feliz, Fugaku contrató a Kizashi en su empresa y el día de la despedida aunque Sakura lloró mucho, estaba feliz de ver partir a su novio. Esos años seguro, serian duros pero ellos lo superarían.

Ese noviazgo empezó en Navidad y fue la semana más feliz para ambos antes de que Sasuke partiera.

-Sakura me harás mucha falta, ya quiero acariciarte otra vez, en cuanto regreses te prometo que al día siguiente serás m esposa, ahora déjame sentir tus labios para llevarlos grabados en m mente, me hiciese gustado llevar guardado a tu cuerpo también.-

-¡Sasuke! Ya sabes que eso lo haremos y hasta que estemos casados, antes nada de nada. Y por supuesto también te voy a extrañar mucho-

-Bueno entonces citaré los días para que por fin podamos ser uno-. Sasuke la besó con mucha pasión y la abrazó fuertemente para sentirla toda entre sus brazos, ese calor que ya lo volvía loco.

Los días pasaban y Sakura estudiaba duro para no sentir la ausencia de Sasuke, quien se esforzaba jugo a Itachi para apresurar el tiempo, Itachi le había propuesto algo que no pudo rechazar, le dejó marcharse para casarse con Izumi y el a cambio le cumpliría su mayor deseo.

El viento frío soplaba fuerte contra su rostro, como añoraba verlo, casi se cumplía un año desde que se marchó, pero aún sentía como si estuviese esperando a que él se presentará en ese lugar, como ansiaba estar entre sus brazos, otro deseo que pediría en Navidad. Suspiró algo melancólica y esataba apunto de darse la vuelta e ir a su casa, cuando sintió unos brazos deslizarse por su vientre y atraerla hacia atrás.

-Sakura estas tan bella como siempre.-

-Sasuke… no lo puedo creer- Sakura tomó lasmanos de Sasuke y se giró para comprar si era él.

Sasuke sonrió y lo primer que hizo fue atrapar sus labios depositando un beso delicado.

-Ahora lo crees-

-Si, pero como es que… estas aquí?-

-Itachi se casó con Izumi y papá ni lo sabía, así que yo lo cubri para que pasaran su luna de miel, ahora el me cubrirá el esto del tiempo ha decidido quedarse a vivir allá, pues son muy felices y se hará cargo de las empresas que adquirimos allá, as que yo puedo quedarme de ahora adelante y tengo una sorpresa.-

-Nos casamos en más horas-

-¡Queeeeeeé!... Pero como si ha que planear todo-

-Tranquila tu mamá y la mía ya tienen listo todo solo faltas tú, el vertido te espera en tu casa, te esperaré en la iglesia amor mío, porque en Navidad nos hicimos novios y nos comprometimos, también será nuestra boda, será nuestra primera Navidad como casados-.

Sakura fue sorprendida con otro beso, pero muy apasionado y perdió el control pues le correspondió de igual manera, en el fondo estaba muy emocionada por ser la esposa de Sasuke a tan solo unas horas.

La iglesia estaba hermosa con los arreglos preparados por Ino, muchas personas asistieron, las cuales recibieron sus invitaciones dos semanas antes, ahora se daban cuenta que los Uchiha eran diferentes y que sienore podían contar con ellos.

Al frente estaba Sasuke con un traje negro, se veía sumamente nervioso. Como padrinos estaban Itachi e Izumi, y como damas y caballeros estaban Ino, Hinata, Sai y Naruto.

Se pronto todo se quedó en total silencio al ver entrar a la novia irradiando toda su belleza. Sus cabellos rosas colgando sobre sus hombros y el hermoso vestido blanco en estilo colonial. Sakura avanzaba del brazo de Kizashi y Mebuki, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Llegó frente a Sasuke, quien le extendió la mano, con la felicidad en su mirada y ambos avanzaron al altar mayor. Fugaku y Mikoto se alejaron de las damas y caballeros y la ceremonia do inicio.

-Aceptas a SasukeUchiha como tú esposo para armarlo y respetarlo en las buenas y malas-

-Acepto-

-Y tu SasukeUchiha aceptas a Sakura Uchiha como tú esposa, para amarla y respetarla en las buenas y en las malas.-

-Acepto-

-Lo que unió Dios no será separado por el hombre, ahora son marido y mujer, pueden sella su unión con un beso, símbolo de su amor ante todos.-

Sasuke guío sus manos a cada lado de la cabezas de Sakura y la besó apasionadamente, así siendo correspondido con mi ha felicidad.

La feliz pareja salió de la iglesia rumbo a la recepción y tras pasar un momento con los invitados, principalmente por ser Navidad, se despidieron y salieron a su nuevo hogar. Una casa hermosa, algo pequeña pero muy acogedora. Sakura quedó sorprendida al ver el esmero de su amada en preparar todo para ese día, sin que ella sospechara, seguro había sido agotador, pero allí estaban a punto de entrar al lugar que sería testigo de la culminación de su amor.

Sasuke cargó a Sakura y la entró a la que sería su habitación. La colocó con mucho cuidado y la besó, luego se despojó del sacó y continuo con su camisa. Sakura la observaba atenta, no sabía si hacer lo mismo o quedase quieta, Sasuke paró de golpe, no tenía experiencia y no sabía si debía desvestirla, se quedó observándola y ambos se pusieron rojos.

-Sakura te ayudo-.

-Creo que debo hacerloyo-

-Esta bien-

-Pero no mires-

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y aguardo ya solo en boxers, pero Sakura no decía nada y solo podía sentir un rebote en la cama, así que preocupado volteo aver, encontrándola atorada en el enorme vestido que por lo entallado le resbalaba el sostén solo se copas.

Sin decir nada se acercó y empezó a deslizarlo tratándose no llevase nada se más, pero al no poder dio un tirón y en el acto la prenda bajó llevándose las piezas de arriba también, además de irse sobre Sakura, ella no se movió solo lo observó, sintiendo el rozar del cuerpo del chico. Sasuke al notarlo lanzó la prenda a un lado y abrazo a Sakura, mientras la cubría de besos. Así recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura maravillado de antaño belleza y luego las prendas que aún los cubrían salieron volando.

Sasukepor instinto de acomodó más entre las piernas de Sakura y tras verla fijamente y recibir su aprobación se introdujo en ella, al estar en todo su interior y ver la expresión de Sakura, se detuvo y se besaron por más tiempo, Sasuke la vio más relajada y tras sentirse más apretado, empezó a embestir y así, continuaron por unos minutos, Sakura se aferró cinas fuerza a la espalda de Sasuke y enroscó sus piernas en las caderas de Sasuke, haciendo que las embestidas se aceleran. Ambos continuaron disfrutando de tanto placer que por momentos los llevaba a la locura. Tras unas últimas embestidas Sasuke se derramó en ella por completo y quedando aún unidos, se besaron con desesperación, producto de los estamos para recuperarse de tanta acción, y el sudor que les cubría era prueba de ello.

Dejaron de besarse y tras una mirada llena de ternura que cruzaron, Sasuke salió de ella y se acostó a su lado, la jaló para colocarla en su pecho y tras taparlos a ambos, se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Recibiendo otro milagro navideño, la semilla de la vida.

-Mamá ya van a ser las doce-

-Así es Sarada, vamos por Papá y Saizo-

Sakura tomó a su hija, idéntica a su padre y la dueña de sus mimos. Abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua y allí observó detenidamente al amor de su vida, junto a su pequeño. Admitía que no se cansaba de admirarlo dando amor a suspequeñínes.-

El pequeño Saizo, con sus hermosos ojos verdes y ese color rosa en sus cabellos, idéntico a Sakura, era el que más reclamaba jugar con Sasuke, quien lo giraba y le daba besos en la frente.

-Amor, ya es hora vamos a celebrar y contar nuestra historia de amor a nuestros pequeños hijos.-

-Aquí está el fruto de nuestro amor-Sasuke acarició la cabeza de sus dos hijos y salió con Saizo en brazos.

Se sentaron en el jardín y observaron los fuegos artificiales, luego contaron la historia se su amor y las bendiciones que recibieron como pareja, más pronto ser religiosos.

-Mamá cuenta la historia ya si, si por favor-

-Saizo espera solo les daré una frazada, hay mucho frío-

Tras taparlos Sakura empezó su relato, ante un Sasuke sonrojado, viendo a Sakura con un brillo en sus ojos-

-Mira Saizo como se aman mamá y papá-

Los pequeños sonreían felices al ver a sus padres.

-Si mis pequeños, yo amo Sasuke, su padre con todo mi corazón como lo hago con ustedes-

-Y yo amo a Sakura con locura y a ustedes también, porque ustedes son parte del milagro de nuestro amor en Navidad-

-Así es primero; amamos la Navidad por nuestras creencias, celebramos la Natividad de Jesús, porque gracias a él recibimos las dos siguientes razones; la segunda es que su padre me declaró su amor en esta fecha y me propuso matrimonio, así nos hicimos novios y la tercer los concebimos en Navidad, con cuatro años de diferencia, claro-

-Pero con mucho amor- Sasuke sonrió al ver como Sakura se sonrojaba.

Luego continuaron viendo el cielo iluminado por los fuegos artificiales, mientras sus pequeños se admiraban con tanto destello de colorido, Sasuke y Sakura se besaban celebrando un año más de su bendecida y feliz vida juntos.

 ***Fin***

* * *

 **どうもありがとう ございます** **!**

 **Espero les haya gustado y sigan disfrutando de las fiestas navideñas. Y los últimos años del año 2017. Recuerden tenemos una cita en el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Único Amor". Actualizaré antes del 31 y espero terminarla el otro año, pues empezaré a impartir clases se Literatura y eso me quitara más tiempo, espero sigan apoyando.**

 **さようなら**


End file.
